


We Can Do It To Each Other

by brennivin



Series: Courier Warren [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Human/Monster Romance, Manipulation, Other, Rape, Revenge, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: The sequel to Be My Heater, Be My Lover.After Warren's affair with Dog, the other voice in the mutant's mind becomes resentful of the fact he never had a say in what happened. At the Sierra Madre this resentment reaches its boiling point and the confrontation becomes violent. Warren immediately regrets taking advantage of somebody do vulnerable.I'm being gross on the world wide web again.





	We Can Do It To Each Other

Being barked at to perform such strenuous tasks was getting Warren down. Sure, he found good company in his new companions – with the exception of maybe Dean, who tended to not take this whole thing seriously. There was something really creepy about that.

Christine taught him how to make fake chips to fool the machines, and they got themselves some snacks. Soon they would need to set off for the Gala, and who knew what kind of trials they would face inside the Sierra Madre.

Quietly observing Warren, Dean started putting together one of his famous “Sierra Madre Martinis”. The others really didn’t care for them but he seemed to enjoy it despite the seemingly horrific flavour. Maybe he had one of those ‘acquired’ tastes that older people tended to have. He had lived through well over a couple of centuries, so it wasn’t exactly like he was a spring chicken.

Christine was silently eating some kind of old world snack food, when she noticed how Dean stared Warren down. Warren noticed her staring at Dean who was staring at him.

“Something wrong, Dean?”

He shook his head but he could see through the ghoul’s dark lenses that he was squinting a little bit, as if examining closely.

He shrugged it off as more of Dean’s usual sneaky bullshit and returned to stuffing his face with Dandy Boy Apples.

Dog eventually dragged himself off to some alleyway to find a ghost person he could feed on. He liked to eat with everybody but a lot of the portions given out by the machines couldn’t sustain him. After a fex boxes of food he needed something more substantial.

“Seriously Dean, you’re staring at me crazy hard.”

Dean hummed to himself, measuring his response. “Yes.”

“What’s your deal?”

“Hmm… Well, as much as I adore each and every one of you I’ve got my suspicions about you, little courier.”

Warren frowned. “Oh yeah? What suspicions?”

“You haven’t been very vocal recently. It worries me in some ways.”

“Mouth hurts is all.”

Dean snorted, tipping his head back to pour half of the drink into his throat. Afterwards, he continued. “Right, and why’s that?”

Warren paused to think of an excuse.

It wasn’t like he could just announce to the whole party that he’d had Dog’s huge cock in his mouth and it had made his muscles sore. He was pretty sure if either of them knew about him and the supermutant they’d be quite disgusted.

“Burned it on some coffee. Stupid, really.”

“Hmm. Quite.” Dean drank the rest of his putrid drink, not breaking eye contact with the Courier.

Warren wanted to sock him.

-

He didn’t really know why that particular memory was playing out in his mind – he had other memories of Dog, of course. There wasn’t any particular reason to be so fixated on the after-effects of a sexual encounter he should have been regretting. That kind of thing wasn’t important right now.

Dog had opened the gas lines and Warren needed to act. If he didn’t think fast neither of them was going to leave this place in one piece.

He slipped down the hallway, closing the ones that were close by. There was some timing to it, as Dog was wandering around the kitchen talking to that second personality of his and could easily see him there. He didn’t want to alarm the mutant into doing anything catastrophic.

Luckily, Warren wasn’t particularly heavy-footed or large. He was able to avoid detection while he closed off the remaining gas lines in the main kitchen room.

Now that it was safe to make a move, he crept behind Dog. There was a moment of hesitation as he looked for the right opening. He dove towards the mutant and wrapped his arms around his huge body from behind.

“Guess who it is.” Warren purred.

“Master!” Enthused Dog.

Then the other one spoke. “Ah, it is the courier.”

He clung to Dog’s massive torso, running his fingers along the edges of the muscle there.

“Dog, relax. You need to calm down.”

Dog groaned in frustration and confusion. He was breathing unevenly and Warren could feel it in the rise and fall of his chest.

“Dog, listen. I’m trying to help you.”

“Listen to the courier, Dog. He means to help us.”

“Dog, remember what I said to you when we were alone?”

Dog grunted. “Dog… wants to die.”

Warren was clinging to him, though, and he was caving in. The mutant truly cared for the man and realising that he could hurt him too was causing hesitation.

“But Dog is so tired of voice inside, and tired of being put in the cage.” He sounded so pained it tugged at Warren’s heart.

“I know. You don’t have to die to escape from that, Dog.” Warren loosened his arms from the mutant’s body and stepped around him so that he could face him directly. “There are ways to get better. The voice doesn’t control you.”

The voice sounded disgruntled. “I do not appreciate being spoken about like that.”

“Dog has tried so hard to make the voice quiet.”

“I know.” Warren put his hands on the mutant’s chest.

“You think you can control him? I’m a part of him, you fool. I’ve protected him for longer than you.” The voice was offended, but it couldn’t be helped. It was no secret that Warren had played favourites between Dog and the other one.

Of course, it wasn’t all about sex. It was partly about that though. Mostly it was that sweet, innocent obedience. Dog cared about him in a totally raw and trusting way and he hadn’t seen that kind of trust in a long time. Travelling the wasteland didn’t exactly bring you face to face with a lot of angelic types.

“You don’t own him.” Warren scolded. Then he addressed Dog. “Dog. Picture the voice, but as a ball in the palm of your hand.”

“Dog never thought of the voice as small before…”

“What are you doing to us?”

“Voice is small now. Dog could choke the voice, and crush it.”

Warren stepped into the heat of Dog’s body and muttered gently to him. “Imagine you’re squashing that ball to pieces.”

“No. No, Dog please-“

“Voice was always small. Dog could tear it apart all this time.”

“Dog no, you need me-“

Dog groaned and strained as his head seemed to be spinning. Warren retreated, looking on. He couldn’t help but feel like he was inflicting pain on the poor mutant. It didn’t feel good. Mutants were humanoid after all, and were only different to most humans due to a virus. It felt like he was a doctor inflicting a painful treatment on a patient, and in some ways that’s what it was.

Dog’s head was in his hands for a few long moments of total silence. Warren was about a metre away now, mostly just giving him space but also not wanting to get hit by accident. The physical strength that Dog displayed was not something to underestimate.

“D-Dog?”

“Dog is… empty… the voice, gone…”

“Oh, Dog. Do you feel any better?”

He instinctively walked back into the mutants hulking form, snaking his arms back around him and resting his head on his chest. It felt safe with Dog around. Dog would savage anything that tried to hurt Warren and would trust him no matter what. After Cass had refused to travel with him anymore on so-called ‘moral grounds’ he had needed this kind of reassurance. Maybe that was a little selfish, but Warren was at peace with his tendency to make idiotic decisions out of fear and insecurity.

“Oh, yes, much better now. Being in full control has never felt better.”

This wasn’t Dog. Warren’s eyes widened but he didn’t have enough time to react before he was being hoisted by his jumpsuit. His feet could no longer touch the floor and dangled uselessly as he hung from the mutant’s grip.

“You… Why is it you?”

“Why? Because Dog is weak and needs to be protected.” The voice stated matter-of-factly. “The fact that he trusted you is further proof.”

Warren frowned. “Oh, and you’re an expert on what’s good for him?”

“I’m in his body, you fool! I know you’re taking advantage of his innocence.”

He had nothing to say to that. Yeah, he was probably right. Now that he really thought about it his actions back in that abandoned villa house were pretty shitty. He’d essentially used Dog’s attraction to him as an excuse to get what he wanted. He knew that Dog was mentally unwell and that he probably didn’t know better enough to say no. Warren, though, he knew better.

“Maybe.”

“He wasn’t in any mental state to do the things you two did. You strung him along with flirtatious words.” The voice sounded deeply hurt. Warren wished he could undo what he had done. “You’re a manipulator and you brought him here using those wiles.”

“Yeah. I did, and I’m-“

He just wanted to apologise, but it seemed that it wasn’t going to cut it. Before he knew it he was being thrown onto a counter, landing painfully on his lower back. That would bruise.

“I don’t want to hear any apologies. Dog is going to remain tucked away now. You can’t make me care for you like he did.”

The mutant was looming over him and Warren didn’t feel safe at all now. He felt very unsafe. He needed to get the fuck away but he knew he could never outrun his opponent.

“I feel bad about what I did.”

Dog, or perhaps he should call him ‘God’ now, growled. “I do not care about how it made you feel. Dog was led to danger because of you. He is asleep now, and you can’t hurt him.”

Warren sobbed, tears starting to peek from his eyes. This did little to influence God’s actions. He grabbed hold of Warren’s clothing again and dragged him closer, hovering over his body closely.

“You wanted to _have_ Dog. You thought you could _use_ him.” He spoke quietly, but venomously. “You thought that I would let his happen?”

He shook his head, tears streaming down his face, running past his ears. Huge hands tore at his clothing and he wriggled, trying to protect himself. Immediately he regretted this as he was grabbed again, slammed against the counter again. This time his head hit the surface first and a dull pain was kicking in very quickly. He started to feel numb, his body weak.

“Do not resist. I will have _you._ I will do to you what _you_ did to Dog, and to me. Make _you_ powerless and take what I want from your body.”

He gripped the already torn fabric and stripped it from Warren’s body. He yanked off his shoes, and ripped away his underwear.

Warren had known that he wanted have to fulfil his promise to Dog, and had purchased lubricant from one of the vending machines during one of his rare moments alone. It was in his pack, which was now discarded on the floor. He gestured pathetically in its direction, trying to signal that he wanted it.

“You want me to retrieve something to make this easier for you? Is that it?”

“Yes. I have lube-“

“Don’t make me laugh.”

He gripped his leg effortlessly in one hand and flipped him over so that his face was pressed against the cold surface. He whimpered in protest when he felt his hips being lifted, humiliated by the position. This was nothing like the time he’d spent with Dog, where he’d been in control and the mutant had lovingly followed his instructions. He deserved this, though.

It was _huge._ He knew this already. He had stopped himself from trying anything like this before because he knew it would hurt without added lubrication. His heart was pounding. Warren had wanted it, but not like _this._

God dragged it downward, between his ass cheeks and across his entrance. He wasn’t wet enough for it. Those huge fingers reached down to spread him apart and the head pressed bluntly against the hole. Warren quivered.

“Please. It won’t fit. Don’t.”

The mutant spat in spot where their bodies met, causing the man to twitch with disgust.

“This will be fine. If it hurts, that will be a pain you deserve.”

With those words he pressed forward, forcing the head inside. Warren gasped in pain. It _burned._ He begged God to _please, please take it out._ The mutant pushed another inch into his pussy and he bit back a scream. He was trying so hard, willing his muscles to relax as much as he possibly could. In fact, his whole body was going limp as he focused on letting his muscles go loose. It hardly helped at all. It hurt so badly he couldn’t bear it, and he was terrified of how much it would hurt when the rest went in.

“I can’t. I can’t take it. Pull it out. Please.” He spat out desperate pleas between ragged breaths.

Two more inches, and he struggled once more. He couldn’t help it. The pain was making it hard to keep still. God pushed down on his chest so that the air was knocked out of his lungs.

“I instructed you not to resist.”

He gasped for air as a few more inches were shoved into him, filling him to the brim without even bottoming out.

“Interesting. Your small body can’t take the entire length of it.” He muttered, rubbing his ass in mock-tenderness.

The mutant stopped moving, giving him a moment to calm down. After all, he didn’t want to make him pass out from shock. He needed him conscious and aware of what was happening.

“It- It hurts.” He took huge, desperate breaths as he tried his hardest to say anything. “Please, no more.”

“You think I’m going to enter you just to take it out again?”

He was right. Warren’s words were merely hopeful nothings.

The mutant started to thrust into him, and certainly not gently. God took Warren like he was less of a person and more of a toy, his legs dangling uselessly as his lower body was tugged back onto the mutant’s huge cock by those massive hands. He continued to sob quietly at the pain and humiliation, until God shifted his weight a little bit and a pang of intense pleasure crept in through the pain. It got more intense with every thrust and soon enough he found his body responding to the stimulation despite how much he hated this.

“I will make your body respond to me, while you can not act to stop it. Does it sound familiar?” He growled into the courier’s ear, emphasising every other word with another powerful thrust.

His grip was tightening around Warren’s body and it was starting to feel like he was using his body to jerk himself off. It was as if Warren was some kind of doll to him – a doll that could feel emotional turmoil.

He hated that the stretch wasn’t hurting anymore. He hated how it grinded against his sweet spots and forced moans out between his bouts of sobbing. He hated how painfully hard he was.

The supermutant reached a finger under the human’s body and pressed it against his erection, making him jolt and squirm. He was rubbing little circles into him and it felt too _good._ Warren closed his eyes tightly and willed for it to just be over already, his hips rolling subconsciously back to meet the mutant’s movements.

“You enjoy it. You might deny it but you are _mine_ now.”

The other hand cradled his chest and lifted him off the counter. He cried out in shock as he was hoisted into the air and the mutant rammed into him from a new angle, and with much more ferocity than he’d already been using.

This was too much. Even with his body limp and defeated, God was able to effortlessly lift him and slam him back down on his cock, penetrating him deeper than he’d ever thought possible. From this angle he was able to see an obvious  _bulge_ in his abdomen he hadn't noticed before. It was so huge his body could barely contain it. His face was already wet with tears and his mouth hung open. The hand between his legs was jerking him off faster now. The pressure in his abdomen was building to its limit. He reached his climax with a long and miserable whine. His insides clenched around the huge intrusion inside him and he trembled all over. God was pleased with himself, leaning close to his ear to tease him.

“That wasn’t so difficult, was it? Is it freeing to relinquish control? Let me control you, like you controlled us.”

His head felt like it was filled with radio static. His hearing felt distant, the sound of God’s voice echoing as if it were coming from the next room over. The feeling of the mutant thrusting into him without mercy was very present, but it felt like he wasn’t entirely experiencing it. He wasn’t fully present in his own mind and body anymore, dissociating from the whole situation as his brain recovered from his excruciating orgasm.

Eventually the mutant’s movements became frantic and uneven, signalling that he would be finished soon. He braced himself for God to either pull out or cum inside him. Of course, he hoped for the former but he didn’t get it.

God squeezed Warren’s body with bruising force as he impaled him one more time on his cock. The final thrust was much too aggressive, the head colliding painfully with his insides and giving him a terrible wave of overstimulation. Then came the intense twitching inside of him as semen pulsed through his cock and pumped into the courier’s body. There was _so much._ Even when he had taken Dog’s load in his mouth it hadn’t been quite this _much._ It felt like it just wouldn’t stop spurting into him, and Warren’s theory that mutants couldn’t have _that_ much pent up inside as they were sterile went straight out of the window. He could already feel a sizable amount leaking out of him and down his thigh as his body failed to contain all of it.

After a few long moments of silence God finally lifted Warren off his softening cock, dropping him unceremoniously on the floor. The courier extended his arms to absorb the impact, rolling onto his side. His insides felt so hot it was unbearable and he could feel more of the mutant’s load pouring out of his abused hole and onto the floor. Luckily he didn’t feel any pain just yet as he was still only half conscious.

“Dress yourself. I know you have spare clothes.”

He struggled to his knees and reached for his pack to find himself some clothes to wear. His whole body was freezing cold and quaking with residual anxiety as he started to get dressed.

-

God agreed to wait in the kitchen while the courier did what he needed to do. There were no more words between them. Warren gathered his things and stepped out of the kitchen into the restaurant lobby.

“You’ve, um, dealt with the mutant? Good.”

Elijah’s voice finally chimed back in and Warren became extremely conscious suddenly of the fact he had probably seen what had happened. He wanted to cry, but he said nothing. His walk was a little unsteady as pain was starting to kick in.

“Now you need to go and speak to Dean Domino. Get that ghoul out of our way.”

He followed the old man’s instructions, heading out into the lobby.

When he got the fuck out of here, Warren could always take a trip to Jacobstown. Maybe he should have done so in the first place.


End file.
